


Where Eridan Ampora Finds A Portal To A Young Girls Bedroom

by Bunnii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan shows up and does things, Gen, Portals, Self-Insert, Silly, i liked writing this, pillows, this was a gift for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnii/pseuds/Bunnii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora, as usual, has died. He was roaming the dream bubbles as per usual, but found one that seemed very familiar. It was a door, attached to a bright green house thing. He recognized it to be a SBURB logo, the one the humans used. He entered it, finding himself in the human realm and now he's in the bedroom of a young girl named Ella's (or yours!) bedroom! <br/>Ella (You) now have to find a way to get him back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Eridan Ampora Finds A Portal To A Young Girls Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a friend, but the name doesn't show up often so just think of self-insert stuff or reader/character things. 
> 
> This is also where the reader is a READER of homestuck.

Of course, the best stories start with the cliche setting; a familiar room, familiar actions, familiar life. You were sitting in your room, on the computer. You weren't at a desk, and you weren't on your bed. Nope. You were under a small table, with pillows surrounding you. The bed or desk or even the floor with a favorite stuffed animal seemed too normal for you. This was the kind of day where your spontaneous nature came to use.

As you were staring at Tumblr on your screen, you heard an odd whirring sound. The room changed colors. It was a deep violet with a sort of background of bright green, you notice, as you look around, confused. The sound suddenly stopped, the lights returning to normal, and you could hear the hissing of something closing.   
Then a yell.   
Then a loud thud.

You waited for a moment before closing your laptop to peer past it. The groaning is what startled you the most. You swallowed nervously and looked ahead, peeking your head out from under the table. Oh dear lord. You couldn't tell if you should be running for your life or happy as ever.

Eridan Ampora was sitting right there in the middle of your room, on a small carpet you had. Good thing it was plush as ever. He rubbed his head, his hair as floofy as you imaged it to be. “Wwhat..? Howw in the fuckin’ hell did I get here?” He looked around frantically, trying to recall what had led him here. He looked up at where he had fallen from and sighed deeply, flopping backwards. 

 

From this new position, he turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw you. 

“Oh shit.” You say. “Uh. Oh god. Are you, Eridan?” You ask. 

He nods and furrows his brows at you. “An wwho are you, human?“ You noticed his eyes were still the same, so at least he was alive. Would you even be able to see him? Is it different? Are dream bubbles a thing in this world? These are questions you've asked yourself multiple times. “Hey, I’m talkin’ to you.” Speaking of which… “Oh! Uh. Yeah. Hi. Sorry. I’m Ella. You landed in my room. You’re real. You’re in my room. Oh god.” You curl up, quickly scampering to hold onto one of your favorite animals. 

Eridan rolled over to face you, with a very unimpressed look. “Yeah, I think I've fuckin’ noticed. Cod damn it all. Howw the fuck am I supposed to get back noww?” His stature suddenly took a turn, as his shoulders sagged and he put his face in his hands, knocking his glasses off. “I can’t evven stay in m’owwn dimension, let alone be useful…” 

 

You freeze up, not knowing what to do. You opt to just knock everything off of you, your laptop landing safely beside you as you crawl out from under the table and go to him. You sit beside him, leaning forward, not knowing whether or not to console him. He turns away from you and sighs shakily. You pat and rub his back, shushing him quietly. He doesn't respond negatively so you wrap an arm around him and hug him. He uncovers his face, and you notice that he wasn't crying. He had just gotten very upset.

 

He looks up at you, as you're curled over his side. Good thing he's a cuddlebug, it seems. “Can you help me get back? Somehoww? …Please?” you nod, even if you don’t know what you could do for him. You turn and pull your laptop back, opening it and bringing up Google. You doubt there was anything on the internet about portals, but hell if it exists then this shouldn't be the first time this happens. 

 

You do tons and tons of research, quickly scanning everything. You stop at times to tend to Eridan, getting him food, making him comfortable, talking to him, and trying to get a better grasp as to what happened. Turns out, he had died, and found a memory of the humans’ game door that was supposed to lead to their own completed world. He had landed here. Wow. You sit there and think of how amazing that is.

 

You’re broken out of your trance as you realize that you had pulled up MSPA Wiki. Huh. Okay, let’s see what we can do with that. You scan through the articles and find the one about the doors.

 

Amazingly, there was a source item that said "What To Do If You Enter The Wrong Portal". How useful! Turns out, there’s a time limit in which the entrance to this world is permanent. All he has to do is sleep. That’s simple enough. You look down at him, as he pouts upside down on your floor. “Hey, Eridan. Hopefully you’re tired.”

 

“Wwhat? Of course I’m tired. I jus’ travvelled the cosmos an landed gill first on some sorta carpet in a humans room… Wwhy do you ask?” You hold back a small laugh and stand up, bringing him with you. You lie him down on your bed and get him comfortable. “Just go to sleep. You’ll be back where you need to be soon enough. Who knows, maybe you’ll be alive again!” he contemplates this and sighs, smiling up at you. “Thank you, I guess. You’re not that bad, for a human. I do hope you’re right aboat this though..” You pat his shoulder and sit beside him. “Don’t worry about it. Just sleep. I’m glad I was able to help you, hopefully.” You smile sheepishly as he closes his eyes, adjusting one last time before easily nodding off. You look around, waiting, and then when you looked back at him, he was gone.

 

“…DAMN IT I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN A PICTURE!!” You scare yourself with your own outburst and fall off your bed.


End file.
